


Ebond

by Neukar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Multi, Vikings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neukar/pseuds/Neukar
Summary: Un rol conjunto entre dos personas.Zari y Singto son dos muchachos que viven en la ciudad de Ebond. Los dos tienen una característica, sus ojos son de diferente color.
Relationships: Zari/Singto





	Ebond

Los extensos campos con sembrados se alzaban sobre las pequeñas colinas de la zona agrícola en Ebond. La repentina entrada del equinoccio de verano azotaba calurosamente los cuerpos de los trabajadores que se ganaban la vida de ello. Sin duda, era asombroso cómo transportaban las cosechas en enormes carros tirados por majestuosos equinos. Era de destacar la impetuosa labor que realizaban, pues todo aquello iba a parar a la zona comercial donde la muchedumbre se amontanaba en pequeñas callejuelas y adquirían todo tipo de ingredientes frescos. Por otro lado, solían dividir de manera organizada la zona comercial por distintos rubros, como la venta de carnes e incluso pescas. Todos los días se veían caras de todos los remotos rincones del reino que venían a parar en la pequeña feria para abastecerse de nuevos recursos a la mitad del precio, atrayendo a la multitud con distintas gangas. También solía abarrotarse de vendedores deambulantes que terminaban resultando simples estafadores. 

Pero así eran los mediodías del jovencito moreno, que se hacía lugar entre los pequeños huequecitos que encontraba entre el cúmulo de gente. Durante gran parte de su vida, su familia se había dedicado a aquel tipo de ventas, por lo que acostumbraba a lidiar con multitudes e incluso con clientes enfurecidos, que renegaban con sus padres tras haber sido estafados por misteriosos vendedores ambulantes, e incluso estaba más que acostumbrado a las malas caras que ponían los habitantes más ancianos cuando un procedente de los vikingos siquiera se acercaba a consultar los precios. Sin embargo, no era más que una manía de los viejos gruñones. 

Singto había vivido en carne propia los cambios durante la época de alianza, y desde muy pequeño había sido consciente de lo fascinantes que ellos eran, por el respeto se hacían dar dentro del reino. A estas alturas, trece años después, ya casi no presenciaba las peleas interraciales. 

Con un inconmesurable Sol golpeando su rostro fue que tomaba las calles menos pobladas y hacía camino hacia la habitual Plaza donde solía jugar de niño, mismo lugar donde hacía los repartos matutinos para los viejos ciudadanos incapaces de movilizarse por las tiendas. Él bien sabía que no tenía la necesidad de trabajar con sus padres. Desde muy temprana edad, su madre le había dicho que era especial, aunque él siempre había creído lo contrario. Familiarizarse con la realeza había sido ciertamente una gran parte de su vida, desde que sus padres hicieron saber de su gracia al rey. _Su gracia_, tsk, a él nunca le había parecido algo excepcional comparado con otros poderes inimaginables que se reunían en aquel enorme castillo. 

Aún su familia teniendo todo lo que quiera servido en bandeja de plata por este _poder_, ellos sabían que debían forjar su nombre en aquellas calles, por lo mismo es que tenían como principal fuente de ingresos el comercio, y disfrutaban de practicarlo día a día. 

En la pequeña entrada de un callejón fue donde el joven hizo su última parada del día, colocando una caja con distintos productos en el suelo antes de tocar la puerta de la anciana Lee. Aquella viejecita siempre se tentaba con pellizcar sus mejillas tal como a un niño en cada ocasión que le veía, cosa que no le incordiaba en absoluto. La calidez de aquella mujer lo hacía sentir siempre extrañamente nostálgico y a gusto. ¿Así se sentiría la señora Lee cada vez que lo veía a él?

Daba sus pasos ciertamente distraído hacia la avenida principal de la ciudad, contando las monedas que se le habían sido otorgadas como propina. Y en ese momento sintió una mano que tiraba y le arrebataba la bolsa llena de monedas de oro que colgaba de su cinturón: allí contenía todo el dinero del trabajo diario. 

— *¡Oye!* —gritó, teniendo como primera impresión salir corriendo tras el delicuente, horriblemente en vano tras ver cómo se escabullía entre la gente. — *¡Devuélveme eso, maldita sea!* —empujaba a las personas que aparecían en su camino, sin darle mucha ayuda la oleada de sentimientos frente al contacto físico. Ya no sabía cómo realmente se estaba sintiendo ni él mismo. — *¡Vuelve aquí!* —pateó fuertemente sin querer un gran montón de artículos de una caja, la gente ya se giraba a ver qué estaba pasando, incluso los conocidos gritaban por descifrar qué pasaba. — *¡Que me están robando!

... 

Ya las calles comenzaban a moverse en aquella pequeña ciudad. Como venía siendo habitual el aumento de gentes por las plazas y calles daba la señal a los trabajadores que era hora de sacar el mejor arsenal, bien sea de comida, armas, materiales, libros... 

La ubicación de Ebond hacía de la ciudad el lugar perfecto para el intercambio y el mercado. Daba igual el género, allí podrías encontrar de todo. 

Habían pasado ya 13 años desde que los vikingos vinieron por primera vez a la ciudad, al principio era normal encontrarse con alguna trifulca, aunque nunca sucedió nada de mayor importancia, que se sepa. 

El pueblo de los norteños se asentaba cerca de la ciudad, casi pasaba desapercibido como si fuera una zona más, los diferentes comercios de los mismos requerían de una destreza más manual, relacionada con la fuerza con lo que era normal que se dedicaran la mayoría a la creación de armas, materiales de siembra y cultivo, barcos... etc. 

El joven Zari se encontraba limpiando el material del taller, en él, desde que tenía uso de razón, había pasado horas y horas aprendiendo el arte de la forja y el herraje. Junto a su padre que también era su maestro aprendió a crear diferentes armas, lo que más le gustaba era decorar con motivos nórdicos las hojas cortas, siendo este uno de los productos estrella que más vendía. 

-¡Zari!, ven aquí un momento-. Dijo una voz grave, era su padre quien le llamaba hablando en el idioma de los nórdicos. - Atiende a estos señores mientras preparo la fragua-. 

Era normal en su casa hablar las dos lenguas, en el joven no había el más leve vacile de acento en ninguna de ellas, como si fuera un auténtico natal de la tierra, mas no era así, Zari había nacido en las tierras nórdicas antes de llegar a Ebond, con seis años se montó en el barco rumbo a donde residen actualmente con lo que conoce muy bien cómo tratar con las dos razas. 

Despachados los tratantes siguió con sus quehaceres, agarró una escoba de bambú y comenzó a barrer las virutas de hierro que quedaban por el suelo del taller y por delante de la tienda, pues no quería que ninguna de las personas que por allí pasaba tuviera algún percance por culpa de una viruta traviesa que se introdujera por los zapatos. 

En aquel momento pudo oír una voz proveniente de las calles cercanas, casi tapada por el murmullo de los caminantes. Al mismo tiempo ponía pies en polvorosa un individuo mientras otro le seguía con dificultad tras la muchedumbre. El ladrón se acercaba a su posición con lo que cogió fuertemente la escoba. 

*-¡EH!* Gritó para llamar la atención del escapista que se encontraba echando la vista atrás hacia su perseguidor. 

En el momento en el que el individuo se dio la vuelta, el joven vikingo colocó la escoba entre sus piernas, lo que hizo caerse estrepitósamente de bruces, tirando alrededor alguna que otra bolsa y cartera, no había ninguna duda de que ninguna de ellas le pertenecía. 

Zari se acercó al desafortunado ladrón que estaba en el suelo, ridiculizado por la escena. 

*-No eres muy listo, ¿verdad? -*. Soltó una carcajada mientras le colocaba un pie sobre su espalda para evitar que se levantara y así poder esperar a la persona que le estaba persiguiendo, intentando recuperar lo que era suyo.

.... 

La carrera se hacía cada vez más dificultosa y la rabia iba en incremento cuando notaba que el muchacho no hacía más que girarse y observarlo desde su posición, como retando al moreno. Su cuerpo ya se cansaba después de esquivar entre saltos las mercancías y casi tropieza con unas botellas de vino, que inevitablemente cayeron haciéndose trizas. 

Fue en ese momento que el golpe de una segunda caída se hizo presente y, entre los gritos del propietario del carísimo alcohol, hizo su vista hacia el ladrón que había caido estrepitosamente al suelo, siendo acorralado con una pierna en su espalda. Fue cuando sintió un verdadero alivio recorrer su espina dorsal, y entre reverencias y disculpas, corrió al encuentro del delincuente. 

— *¡Perdón! ¡Lo pagaré, lo juro!* —repitió al anciano, casi corriendo de espaldas y chocando sin querer con el destacable muchacho que retenía al escapista. — *¡Lo siento!* —parecía como si no pudiera formular otras palabras más que de disculpa, sabía que era completamente a causa de su distracción que se había visto envuelto en tal robo y había estorbado a más de la mitad del pueblo, que bien conocían a Singto y se le sería reprochado a lo largo de una semana por los viejos a los que gustaba llamar gruñones.

Sin querer hacer perder más tiempo tomó la pequeña bolsita que se había abierto con la caída y recogía un par de monedas que se escapaban entre la tela deshilachada de aquel viejo contenedor. Sin duda debía comprar un par nuevos. — *Ah, ¡muchas gracias!* —vaciló un poco en un principio antes de soltar atropelladamente las últimas palabras e incluso se atrevió a hacer una larga reverencia, tradicional forma de respeto en su familia. — *¡De verdad no sé qué habría hecho si no lo parabas!* —echó un vistazo al sujeto que permanecía en el suelo, tragando saliva que pasó dificultosamente por su garganta y hacía más prominente la nuez en su cuello. 

— *Déjame ayudar.* —murmuró, al notar que unos patrulleros que habían sido alertados por los transeúntes del robo se abrían paso entre la gente. No dudó un segundo en obligar a levantar al hombre, que era incluso más bajo que él pero parecía indudablemente hábil. Con el solo contacto que había hecho en la espalda del desconocido fue que sintió un azote en el pecho y una punzada que permanecía en el estómago. Volvió a tragar con fuerza. Bochorno y desesperación. Eso era lo que el mismo delincuente le transmitía.

Casi irremediablemente y como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo soltó al muchacho, dejando un incómodo sentimiento dentro del moreno que le revolvía el estómago. Sin mucha suerte, un hombre de corpulencia había inmovilizado por detrás al de baja estatura, quien se descosía en quejidos. — *Lo siento.* —pronunció Singto, con el cejo fruncido. Podía imaginarse la situación, pero jamás iba a ser una justificación para arrebatar el esfuerzo ajeno. 

Al caer en la cuenta no tardó en sacar diez monedas apretadas fuertemente en su puño y se las tendió con seguridad a su "salvador".— *Por favor, toma esto. De verdad me has salvado hoy, y tampoco era tu obligación...* —pronunció las palabras de manera suave y tranquila. — *No sé si quieras dinero. Dime, ¿diez monedas de oro están bien?*

... 

El joven vikingo miró incrédulo a aquel muchacho que allí le tendía la mano, no le salieron las palabras, a decir verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a un trato tan cortés. 

— *P-por favor, faltaría más*. — . Dijo rechazando amablemente aquella ofrenda. — *Además, será mejor que saldes las deudas con otra persona jajaja*— Llevó la mirada a la zona en donde se habían roto las botellas. 

Se fijó en los ojos de aquel muchacho, era extraño ver a alguien que también tenía los ojos de diferente color. Entre los vikingos no era usual esta característica así que siempre le parecía algo único, aunque él también los tuviera de esta manera. Siguió observando al chico el cual parecía algo más joven que él. 

Se dio cuenta de que había estado un rato mirándole, con lo que cambió de tema rápidamente para no parecer descortés. Se acordó del estado de la bolsa que portaba el joven. — *Espera aquí un momento*—. Dejó la escoba apoyada en uno de los pilares de la tienda, se metió en una pequeña sala de dónde sacó una faltriquera decorada con dos lobos nórdicos, con un sol y una luna. 

Salió sonriendo hacia el muchacho y le extendió la mano el objeto que limpiaba cuidadosamente con una mano. — *Toma, seguramente con esto no te vuelva a pasar, se ata en la cintura y es difícil que te la puedan arrebatar* —. 

De pronto salió de la tienda el padre de Zari, un hombre alto, barbudo y de melena rubia, el cual le espetó algunas palabras en nórdico. Parecía mirarle como si no aprobara que estuviera hablando con ese muchacho. 

— *Será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo, antes de que se enfaden* —.  
.... 

Ante la negativa por parte del muchacho que tenía delante, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, pues estaba acostumbrado a devolver los favores y lo que había hecho por él era sin duda algo admirable. Sin embargo, coincidía totalmente en que tenía mejores deudas con las que lidiar cuando su contrario miraba las botellas que se habían roto a causa del moreno. — *Ah, si...*—murmuró, tomando más monedas de la desgastada bolsa en sus manos. 

Dio un pequeño vistazo al cartel de pizarra que marcaba los excéntricos precios de la bebida y sacó las monedas restantes que servirían como pago para el vendedor, que ninguna culpa tenía por los destrozos ocasionados.  
En su labor de contar las monedas fue que sintió la mirada sobre él, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención hasta que se le pidió que aguarde un momento. 

Alzó la mirada algo curioso, arqueando sus cejas oscuras mientras veía al chico desaparecer dentro de la tienda y salir, al poco tiempo, para luego regresar con un bonito saco, bordado de un apreciable y peculiar dibujo nórdico. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que sin duda era de vikingos. 

La mirada de Singto recorrió brevemente el objeto y se deslizó de manera automática al chico que le tendía el monedero, tomándose el verdadero tiempo para apreciar que, sin duda, sí tenía el aspecto de ser un vikingo. Nunca había sabido qué era lo que los diferenciaba de los excéntricos pueblerinos, pero tenía un hábil ojo para detectarlos. Pero aquello no había sido lo que realmente llamaba la atención del moreno, sino los extravagantes ojos que diferían uno de otro en color. ¿Acaso aquel chico tenía una gracia? Singto le daba vueltas al rostro que tenía ante él y seguía sin siquiera hacérsele conocido. 

— *Voy a aceptarlo.* —dijo sin más, asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando el detallado saco que se le estaba ofreciendo. — *Pero por esto sí que voy a pagarte.* —declaró a los pocos segundos, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa de dientes, escondiendo estos últimos ante la presencia de un intimidatorio hombre de poblada barba y cabellos rubios. Aún con sus comisuras extendidas con cortesía, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al vikingo. 

— *Ah, ¿cuál es el costo de esto?* —se apresuró a formular la pregunta cuando el muchacho pretendía regresar a su trabajo, mostrando a los dos hombres ante él el monedero que se le había sido entregado.

...... 

— *El hecho de que la lleves ya es suficiente pago para mí* —Siguió por lo bajo acercándose a un oído. — *Pero si alguien la ve y le gusta dile que se dirija aquí, ese será el trato* — extendió su mano derecha, manchada del aceite negruzco usado en la fragua, para cerrar el pacto. 

Además, su padre aún no había aceptado el producto con lo que no tenía ningún precio establecido, sabía que al principio había que arriesgarse con las cosas nuevas con lo que era habitual regalar los productos novedosos para saber hasta qué punto merecían la pena, era una política un poco extraña para los residentes. 

Había de ser inteligente en el negocio, si los productos se popularizaban por la ciudad, sería de gran ayuda para la familia. Hace unos días que había empezado a trabajar ese tipo de bolsa (difícil de ser arrebatada por algún amigo de lo ajeno) sin muchas esperanzas de que agradara a la gente el joven decidió regalársela a aquél fortuito amigo. Quizás así se podría correr la voz. 

Aprovechó que su padre era necesitado por un comerciante para presentarse. — *Me llamo Zari* —Se dio la vuelta hasta donde estaba su padre enseñando un carcaj. — *Aquel hombre de allí es Oddi, parece rudo, pero en realidad es un trozo de pan* — dijo sonriente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel muchacho, curioso todavía por esa mirada amarilla y plateada. 

— *Será mejor que la próxima vez andes con más cuidado* — dijo peinándose los cabellos grisáceos de su cresta hacia atrás, — *Todavía no hay una ciudad que sea libre de algún pillo que quiera ganarse la vida de esa forma* — . 

No solía haber un alto grado de delincuencia en Ebond, quitando unos cuantos maleantes y estafadores, todo estaba casi bajo control. Casi, la población vikinga no solía meterse en ningún lío, primero porque era una minoría y segundo porque su supervivencia dependía de los ciudadanos natales. Los soldados y guardias tampoco solían mezclarse entre estos nórdicos, rara vez hablaban o pedían ayuda, si tenían un problema con alguien se solucionaba pacíficamente. 

Quedaron atrás los días en donde se les llamaba paganos salvajes, tras demostrar lo contrario, eran personajes fuertes y leales. 

Los chavales crecían de manera diferente, mientras que los ciudadanos tenían unas reglas más estrictas con educación y estudios, los norteños aprendían a base de trabajo y juego. Por ejemplo, era normal que los hijos de un comerciante estuvieran con su padre todo el día y durante la noche aprendían a escribir en casa. 

Este era el caso de Zari, por el día estaba en la fragua y por la noche junto a sus hermanos aprendían de manera autodidacta a leer y escribir. Esto llevaba siendo así desde antes de llegar a Ebond. Cabe destacar que su vínculo consistía en sus hermanos mayores (los gemelos Svein y Jökull), su familia y algún que otro compañero de gremio, hijos también de padres forjadores con lo que no tenía ningún amigo que no fuera nórdico. Pensó que era un buen momento para entablar amistad con aquel joven moreno que acababa de conocer.

.... 

Alzó sus cejas, no se sentía realmente seguro de que alguien pudiera estar dándole algo y ayudándolo sin pedirle absolutamente nada a cambio. Sin embargo, mantuvo su cálida sonrisa y carcajeó de manera suave ante lo dicho en voz baja. — *Me parece bien.* —concordó, estrechando la mano que se le tendía amigablemente para llenarse de una bonita sensación satisfactoria con el contacto físico. 

Sin duda, el moreno haría todo lo posible para que sus conocidos le preguntaran acerca de su nuevo monedero y presumiría sin descanso de la fuerte tela, la excelente labor de los vikingos. Siempre había sido bastante hábil en la persuasión y su padre rompía en carcajadas alegres por cada cliente que se retiraba comprando más cosas de las que andaba buscando, pues Singto podía incluso llegar a ser un poco manipulador para su propia conveniencia, cosa que nunca había usado para malos fines. Tardes sin descanso habían sido las que su madre lo convencía de que podría incluso ganarse la vida como estafador ambulante. 

Escuchó con interés la presentación del muchacho que decía llamarse Zari, sonriendo de manera cómplice ante la descripción realizada del padre. — *Ah, no es la primera vez que me pasa.* —admitió acerca del robo. — *Pero la vez anterior no estaba realmente solo, así que no generé tanto... alboroto.* —titubeó un poco en busca de la palabra correcta hasta finalmente pronunciarla. — *No es como si mi fuerte fuera especialmente el perseguir malhechores.* —rió con cierto sarcasmo, sin despegarse de aquel par de ojos heterocromos. Sin duda alguna, la extravagancia de los colores era de cierta manera hipnotizador. 

— *Me llamo Singto.* —dijo tras perderse un par de segundos en la mirada contraria. El muchacho que se hallaba ante él le intrigaba. No por su manera de ser, no por ser vikingo, sino que era de lo más raro que no lo conociera de veces anteriores. Acostumbraba a tener contactos directos de manera normal con gente como él, gente que poseía desde las gracias más sorprendentes hasta las más inútiles a las que el rey le terminaba dando la vuelta para su conveniencia. Conocía aunque fuera de rostro a los poseedores de estas, por lo menos dentro del reino, pero ese chico no era para nada conocido a sus ojos, y tampoco estaba seguro si sería algo descortés sacar el tema en una situación tan peculiar como lo era aquel encuentro. — *Perdón...* —rió, al notar que lo miraba de manera intensa, bajando un poco el rostro para acomodar sus hebras oscuras. — *Quisiera quedarme a hablar contigo, pero antes debería pagar las botellas.* —comentó, usando presumidamente su nuevo saco, donde pasaba las monedas y apreciaba la fuerza del tejido.  
....... 

— *Ha sido un placer* — dijo el muchacho nórdico sonriendo, cerrando sus ojos y dejando ver dos pequeños hoyuelos a los lados. 

Se despidieron los dos jóvenes y Zari siguió en la tienda hasta ya entrada la noche. Cuando terminaron con la rutina, padre e hijo se dirigieron a casa portando una pequeña caja con lo ganado en el día. Al llegar antes de cenar había que alimentar a Torvi, una vieja perra lobera de pelaje gris y blanco que les llevaba acompañando durante mucho tiempo. 

— *Hola pequeña* — susurró el muchacho mientras le acariciaba, el cual fue recibido entre lametazos por Torvi. 

Llegaron sus dos hermanos mayores que habían ido a recoger algunos materiales a las afueras, Sven no era muy hablador y siempre dejaba a su hermano gemelo Jökull encargarse de todo. No eran exactamente uña y carne, pero se soportaban sin ningún problema. 

— ¿Cómo os ha ido el dia? — preguntó Jökull mientras abría la caja. —Mmmm, podría haber sido mejor. — 

Ya en la cena Oddi, Jökull, Sven y Zari estaban hablando, de vez en cuando le tomaban el pelo a su padre, quien les miraba con cara de pocos amigos para luego unirse a las risas. 

— En dos días es el festival —. Dijo Oddi —Tenéis las ropas en el desván, más os vale poneros bien curiosos, no quiero que anden diciendo por ahí que vais harapientos allá donde vais, además, hay que dar una buena imagen al taller—. 

— Está bien, pero a mí con cualquier cosa que me ponga ya me sienta genial, y no lo digo yo jajaja — fanfarroneó Jökull. 

Zari parecía más callado de lo normal, se había quedado pensando en el muchacho que había conocido hoy, sobre todo en sus ojos, quería preguntarle a su padre acerca de ello. 

— *Por cierto papá* — dijo Zari con intención de preguntarle por qué Singto también tenía los ojos de diferente color. Recordó la mirada que le había dirigido al verles hablando con lo que pensó que sería mejor no sacar el tema, por si las moscas. 

— Tú dirás — Dijo Oddi al ver que su hijo se había quedado pensativo. 

— *Nada, era acerca de la faltriquera, hoy he regalado una* — continuó el joven con normalidad. 

Habían pasado ya dos días, se palpaba en el ambiente que llegaba la noche del festival, todas las calles estaban decoradas con palios, banderines y flores de todos los colores. Los escudos de las dos razas se mezclaban por toda la ciudad. La música y el jolgorio se llevaba escuchando por todo Ebond desde bien entrada la mañana y es que se celebraba el decimotercer aniversario de la alianza entre los dos pueblos. 

Era una noche cargada de bailes, fiestas, juegos y fuegos artificiales. Incluso había gente que venía de otros lugares para disfrutar del día. 

En la pequeña casa de los vikingos se empezaban a preparar, Oddi se había trenzado su melena y se había vestido acorde a la situación, todos menos Sven, el cual se negaba a participar. Como venía siendo habitual le acababan obligando a salir, causando alguna que otra discusión en casa. 

Ya se encontraban en la arrebatada plaza, un murmullo inundaba la escena. Estaba a punto de dar comienzo el discurso anual, realizado por el orador real. Era un momento de bastante expectación. 

Llevaban ya 20 minutos todos allí de pie escuchando el discurso, Zari ya con los pies cansados decidió cambiar de sitio para moverse un poco y así no dejar entumecerse a sus músculos.  
..... 

Tras despedirse del vikingo, tendió las monedas que correspondían al pago por los destrozos, pidiendo disculpas nuevamente e incluso dejando más dinero del debido, por todas las molestias. Una vez terminó de hacer esto, ató a su cinturón la nueva bolsa, tirando de ella para procurar que estaba bien resguardada. Nadie volvería a robarle de nuevo. No fue hasta un rato después que tuvo la oportunidad de tomar el camino de regreso a su casa, pues tuvo que responder algunas preguntas por parte de un par de oficiales que se habían llevado al ladrón. 

El Sol ya se estaba escondiendo cuando entró por la puerta de su hogar, limpiando sus zapatos en un hogareño felpudo y haciendo aviso de su llegada.— *Ya estoy en casa.* —anunció en voz alta, siendo recibido por uno de sus gatos, quien le mostraba afecto refregándose en las piernas del moreno. Tras darle unas caricias a modo de saludo, se dirigió hacia la cocina de la que provenía un delicioso aroma a comida. 

— _Te demoraste mucho, ¿tienes nuevas noticias?_ —preguntó su madre, limpiando sus manos con un repasador. La mujer era de baja estatura y vestía un delantal verde sobre su ropa diaria. Giró hacia su hijo, quien le dio un agradable beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en una vieja silla de madera del pequeño comedor. 

— *Ah, sufrí un pequeño percance, pero nada realmente grave. Pudimos solucionarlo.* —su padre, un hombre de altura media y cabello corto, con grandes entradas, entró al lugar donde se hallaban los dos, a tiempo para escuchar lo que el joven muchacho contaba a su madre. — *Otro ladrón, ya saben. Por suerte estaba allí un chico para detenerlo, creo que hubiera perdido todo el dinero de no ser por él.* —comentó, comenzando a colocar los vasos y platos que su madre estaba sacando de los pequeños armarios. 

— _Tú siempre tienes mucha suerte, Singto._ —rió su padre, que también colaboraba para poner la mesa. Por la ventana ya casi no había ningún atisbo de luz. — _¿Compraste una nueva faltriquera?_ —preguntó con interés el hombre, señalando con el rostro el monedero que colgaba del cinturón del chico. 

— *¡Me la obsequió el muchacho!* —sonrió con admiración, desatando la faltriquera para que su padre pudiera verla de cerca. — *Por lo que noté eran vikingos, pero, ese chico...* —suspiró, frunciendo el entrecejo antes de dejarse caer sobre una silla. — *Tenía una gracia. No me atreví a preguntar, pero es que no lo conocía de nada, fue algo raro.* 

Mientras el joven se encogía de hombros, rascando su nuca, su madre traía una gran cacerola que colocaba sobre un paño, revolviendo el contenido. — _¿Un vikingo con una gracia?_ —preguntó la mujer, tomando los platos y sirviendo la cena en estos. — _No sabía que ellos también podían tenerlas._ 

Y es que era precisamente eso lo que intrigaba al moreno, pues nunca había visto antes a un vikingo que posea una gracia. Ni fuera ni dentro de las enormidades del castillo de Ebond. 

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, Singto se había estado ocupando como casi siempre de los mandados de sus clientes, aunque también solía atender la tienda en ciertas ocasiones en las que su padre andaba ocupado con otras cosas. Había sido normal puesto que lo habían puesto a cargo de los preparativos para la celebración que se iba a hacer. Era el aniversario número trece de la alianza entre el reino con los vikingos y casi todos los años lo celebraban a lo grande entre risas, mucha comida y, casi siempre, bebida. 

Como era de esperarse, su familia acudiría al evento y eso conllevaba tener que saludar a mucha gente, recibir demasiados abrazos y muchas sensaciones ajenas que le terminarían por revolver el estómago por la diversidad de gente y el repentino cambio entre los que se sentían halagados de estar ahí y los que preferirían estar en sus casas. Pero nada iba a ser peor que tener que quedarse parado, entre tanta gente, durante casi cuarenta minutos escuchando los aburridos discursos de la gente importante que había participado en acuerdos con vikingos. 

Permanecía de pie con una monótona y aburrida voz que narraba algo que, a decir verdad, escuchaba todos los años. Con sus brazos a sus espaldas se dedicó a arrastrar su mirada por el suelo, pateando una piedrecita. Escuchó un murmullo en su oído por parte de un muchacho que se hallaba a su lado. Kris había sido su amigo desde hacía ya casi diez años, y siempre tenía la manía de hacerlo reír en los momentos menos oportunos. Con una sonrisas de dientes adornando su rostro, miró de reojo a su compañero, revoleando sus ojos heterocromos por el chiste al viejo en el estrado.

Continuó mirando un poco a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos dieron con algo que, sin duda, le generaba muchísimo más interés que el discurso. Allí se encontraba el muchacho de cabello plateado, Zari, quien cambiaba de sitio, al parecer de Singto, intentando salvarse de dormirse o algo así.  
Sin decir nada a Kris, se desplazó entre un par de corpulentos y barbudos vikingos, hasta posicionarse a espaldad del chico y observarlo de reojo. 

— *¿Aburrido?* —murmuró cerca suyo de manera casual, tratando de sorprenderlo un poco. Se colocó a su lado esta vez. — *El discurso es exactamente el mismo que el del año pasado. ¿Lo has notado?* —extendió sus comisuras de manera cómplice, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos.  
....... 

El muchacho no había notado la presencia de Singto hasta que le dirigió la palabra, a decir verdad, se había quedado un poco distraído viendo como ondeaba una de las banderas de la plaza con lo que la repentina pregunta de su compañero le había pillado un poco de improviso. 

— *Hey, no te esperaba verte por aquí*. — contestó Zari en un tono bajo mientras miraba como su nuevo amigo se colocaba a su lado, era un poco más alto que él, pero, a decir verdad, no le sacaba mucho. Las gentes nórdicas suelen tener bastante altura, aunque hay alguna que otra excepción. 

— *Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido*— dijo respondiendo ante la segunda pregunta del menor. — *Menos mal que luego viene algo más movidito porque si no.…* — continuó mirando de forma confiada al joven moreno. Se había dado cuenta que alguna mujercilla de la ciudad les miraba con cara de inquietarla o molestarla por el murmullo que estaban creando, con lo que lo siguiente que hubo por su parte fue silencio. 

Aún quedaba tiempo hasta que acabara el manifiesto con lo que al muchacho de pelo gris se le ocurrió que podrían escabullirse de allí. 

— *Pfff* — suspiró él — *tengo una idea, ¿y si nos vamos?* — dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, arrancaba con paso rápido y hacía gestos con la mano para que le siguiera.  
........ 

Con las cejas formando dos suaves arcos oscuros miró al muchacho que le realizaba aquella propuesta. A decir verdad, él también se estaba aburriendo fuertemente e incluso coincidía en que podría quedarse dormido allí de pie mientras la monótona voz seguía contando la misma historia de todos los años e iban recalcando distintas frases de los acuerdos grabados en papel. 

Sin dudarlo siquiera por un segundo, siguió al joven nórdico con una sonrisa de complicidad. — *Nunca he deseado tanto irme.* —bromeó en voz baja cerca del chico. Notaba que algunas personas los miraban cuando se alejaban de la multitud pero hacía caso omiso de todo aquello. 

Mirando un poco a su alrededor, apreció las extensas mesas en las que algunos muchachos estaban colocando platos de comida que se veían deliciosos, y pequeños ambulantes se arrimaban en la Plaza Principal preparando diversos puestos, de cerveza en su gran mayoría. — *Ah, esto va a terminar con muchas personas que conozco haciendo demasiadas tonterías, lo doy por seguro.* —comentó en un tono normal, al escuchar ya casi en un hilo la nueva voz que tomaba lugar en el estrado a lo lejos. 

Tomó unos segundos del silencio para caminar un poco más lento, dirigiendo de vez en cuando su mirada al muchacho que se hallaba a su lado, que le seguía intrigando en gran medida. 

Dio las gracias cuando una suave brisa golpeó su rostro, quitándole un poco el calor corporal que llevaba encima al estar en un lugar tan concurrido como lo había sido aquél. — *Has venido con tu familia, supongo. ¿Me equivoco?* —preguntó relajadamente, caminando hasta una pequeña callejuela que se hallaba en la enormidad de aquella plaza. Tampoco quería alejarse en demasía, pero ansiaba tomar uno de aquellos asientos de piedra que se esparcían a escasos metros. — *No les hará mucha gracia si desaparecemos.* —rió. — *Aunque con el calor que hace preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que aquí.* 

Se dedicó a arrastrar la mirada por el cielo y luego a admirar las bonitas calles adornadas para la festividad. Ciertas personas aún caminaban dirigiéndose hacia la reunión que hacía lugar, vikingos en su mayoría. Luego, volvió a mirar al chico a su lado, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

...... 

— *Lo de todos los años, qué le vamos a hacer* — respondió Zari ante el comentario irónico de Singto.

— *Si, he venido con mi padre y mis hermanos, les he dejado allí aguantando el discursito, seguramente ya se estan preguntando dónde estoy* — Dijo de forma graciosa.

Llevaban ya un rato caminando, el murmullo de los ciudadanos ya quedaba bastante atrás con lo que la escena se había vuelto más calmada, agradado por ese paseo y ese silencio que poco a poco iba apareciendo cerraba e inspiraba profundamente aliviado de haber salido junto con su amigo, de aquel horrible discurso.

— *Tomemos asiento pues* — dijo ofreciéndole amablemente con una mano un asiento de piedra que estaba ante ellos. — *Parece que estaba esperando por nosotros*— bromeó.

— *Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema mayor con lo relacionado a las botellas del otro día* — Sacó el tema del frustrado robo que había tenido dos días atrás.  
Quería saber acerca de su nuevo amigo, la ocasión lo permitía con lo que pensaba preguntarle acerca de su vida. Nunca antes había entablado una amistad así.

...... 

Con gusto, el moreno tomó finalmente asiento en el pequeño banquito de piedra, tomándose unos segundos para tomar aire de manera profunda por la nariz y exhalar relajadamente por la boca a modo de un agradable suspiro, sonriendo ante la broma dicha por su acompañante. 

— *Ah, no realmente. Tan solo pagué lo debido y dejé algo de dinero por las molestias causadas, ya sabes.* —le comentó al muchacho, mientras que con su mano se dedicaba a acomodar su cabello oscuro que había peinado para la ocasión. Bajando su mirada, jugueteó un poco con su cinturón para luego levantarla y observar al chico. — *Por cierto. Recomendé a varios clientes tu faltriquera, quedaron encantados.*—le guiñó el ojo oscuro.— *Apuesto a que te han preguntado por ellas. Y si no lo han hecho, lo van a hacer. La calidad es genial.* —le aseguró, dedicándole una de sus agradables sonrisas. 

Volviéndose a ver a un par de niños que correteaban por el lugar, fue que se topó con un par de chicos a los que saludó con la mano. Eran unos muchachos que solían trabajar en el castillo y conocía más que nada al que poseía una gracia. Pero eso solo le hizo pensar en los diferentes ojos de Zari, a quien se volteó a ver nuevamente. 

— *El de allá es Izak.* —comentó, nombrando al chico que tenía una excelente gracia en la cocina. — *Lo conoces, ¿verdad?* —murmuró, alzando las cejas sin quitarle la vista de encima. Quizás él no estaba familiarizado con otras personas que tengan gracias, aunque eso sería realmente raro, ¿no?  
..... 

— *Me alegro que no haya pasado nada* — dijo aliviado al saber que no había tenido más problemas. Rió con lo que había comentado el muchacho acerca de la faltriquera.  
— *A ver si tenemos suerte en la tienda, últimamente no lo estamos pasando muy bien por ello que estamos sacando cosas nuevas* —.

Resopló brevemente ante lo último dicho por el muchacho mientras sonreía, todos los días veía y hablaba con gente pero en realidad nunca llegaba a fijarse en nadie que no fuera de su pueblo con lo que conocía muy poca gente de la ciudad. Conocía sobre todo a los otros mercaderes del oficio y eran más sus hermanos quienes se encargaban de regatear y discutir. Por alguna razón su padre prefería que Zari se encargara de la trastienda. 

— *La verdad es que no me suena* — dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando al señalado para fijarse mejor, — *¿Por qué lo dices?* — continuó dirigiendo la mirada a Singto, — *¿Es algún familiar tuyo?* —.  
..... 

Ante la negativa por parte del muchacho, se dedicó a observarlo durante un par de segundos, como si tratara de analizarle. — *Ah, no, en realidad no.* —admitió cuando le preguntó si Izak era algún familiar suyo. — *Es un chico que trabaja en el castillo. Es bastante conocido, pensé que sabrías quién es.* 

Titubeó un poco, pues no sabía si estaba bien que sacara el tema de manera tan repentina, tampoco quería que el muchacho a su lado se sintiera interrogado. — *Entonces...* —humedeció un poco sus labios, para luego volver la mirada hacia la Plaza que les rodeaba. — *No sé si está bien que lo pregunte, ¿cuál es tu gracia?* 

Observando al chico por el rabillo del ojo, trató de imaginarse cuál sería la especialidad de alguien como él, aunque le parecía plenamente indescifrable. No le había dado siquiera un indicio o pista que al moreno le pudiera servir de ayuda, ni siquiera en algún comentario realizado con anterioridad.  
....... 

— *¿Mi gracia?* — preguntó extrañado, — *¿A qué te refieres exactamente?* —.

Lo primero que pensó el joven fue que Singto le estaba preguntando acerca de algo de los ciudadanos, alguna modernidad de esas que todavía no llegaba a comprender. 

Habían pasado 13 años y todavía desconocía acerca de muchas de las costumbres que ellos tenían. 

Los vikingos todavía estaban un poco atrasados pero luchaban por llegar a su altura.  
Hasta hacía poco todavía bebían de cuernos y comían sin cubiertos con lo que aún quedaba un gran trecho por recorrer.

....... 

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de manera amplia cuando el muchacho le preguntaba a qué se estaba refiriendo con lo de su gracia. En un principio pensó que entre vikingos quizás las denominaban de una manera distinta, por lo que, insistiendo un poco en que él lo sabría, trató de hacer una pregunta más concreta.

— *Ah, bueno, ya sabes... tus ojos...* —señaló los suyos propios para hacer referencia. — *¿Por qué son de ese color?* —con su cabeza ladeada y sin quitarle la vista de encima, se apresuró a detallar mejor. — *¿Cuál es tu especialidad?* 

La idea de que Zari no tuviese la mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando pasó por un momento por la cabeza del chico. Era de considerar que los vikingos no estaban tan familiarizados con el ambiente de los excéntricos pueblerinos, pero es que en el reino los rumores corrían rápido y le extrañaría el hecho de que las gracias no haya llegado a sus oídos aún después de trece años de convivencia.

...... 

No caía sobre que le estaba preguntando exactamente, ¿acaso pertenecía a algún grupo religioso? Aunque él también tenía la curiosidad, ¿por qué ellos dos tenían los ojos de diferente color? Había visto a alguna otra persona así pero lo veía de forma normal, al haber nacido con ello no le daba demasiada importancia.

Sin saber el porqué, cuando Singto preguntó acerca de los ojos le recordó a la vez cuando unos hombres vinieron a ver a Zari a su casa hace unos años.  
En aquél momento no supo por qué habían venido y tampoco se le ocurrió preguntarle mucho a su padre, parecía como que lo que había pasado ese día nunca había ocurrido.

— *Pues..* — se quedó pensando en sus palabras, — *Mi madre siempre decía que tenía los ojos de los hijos de Fenrir* — Hizo una mueca ya que nunca le había hablado de leyendas nórdicas a ningún ciudadano. — *¿Mi especialidad? No lo sé, ¿la tuya?* — Rió brevemente pensando que sería algo acerca del trabajo.  
....... 

Al escuchar la respuesta sonrió divertido, pues en cierta forma se le hacía divertido el hecho de que no comprendiera en absoluto de lo que le estaba hablando. Tomó aire mirando al frente antes de volver a encararlo. 

— *No estás bromeando conmigo, ¿verdad?* —lo miró con las cejas alzadas, añadiendo. — *¿Quieres saber mi especialidad, Zari?* —preguntó de manera retórica, para luego responderse a sí mismo. — *Tengo la gracia empática.* —relamió sus labios. — *Soy capaz de tocarte ahora mismo y puedo decirte exactamente lo que sientes.* 

Una vez dicho esto, sin esperar a que el chico a su lado tuviera tiempo de decir algo, prosiguió. — *Así que, ¿me vas a decir que no sabes de lo que te hablo? ¿Tus ojos son así por casualidades de la vida?* —dijo con ironía. Sabía que el vikingo no tendría razón alguna para estar jugando con él, pero soltar aquellas palabras tan solo fueron su primer impulso.  
...... 

— *Supongo que cada uno nace de una forma u otra, en casa teníamos un gato con los ojos también de diferente color, no lo veo nada extraño*. 

Se acomodó en su sitio y siguió.

—*¿Me preguntas si estoy bromeando y luego dices que puedes saber lo que siento?* — respondió el chico sorprendido —. *Bueno, te creeré con la condición de que me lo demuestres*.

A continuación, extendió su mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia arriba. Miró con una sonrisa ladeada al chico escéptico por lo que le había dicho. 

Aún recuerda como en varias ocasiones sus hermanos le hacían cosas parecidas, cuando encontraban algún uso de algo cotidiano como el agua (por ejemplo, los molinos) o algún objeto nuevo que no conocían se hacían los interesantes y los modernos mientras Zari los miraba con cara de estar conociendo algo nuevo. Aquel nuevo mundo estaba repleto de secretos sin descubrir para él.

Al recordar esto sentimientos de nostalgia venían a él como punzadas, su aldea, su madre y sus amigos, trece largos años sin verlos, se hacía duro, pero había que vivir con ello.  
..... 

Con sus cejas oscuras formando dos arcos, miró al chico que le daba aquel ejemplo del gato, que para nada Singto hubiera comparado en su vida con las gracias. Lo hizo sonreír con confusión en el momento en que su contrario extendía la palma de su mano, pidiéndole que le demostrara que lo que estaba diciendo era completamente cierto. 

Aquello no suponía ningún problema para el moreno, que asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. — *Eso es fácil.* —comentó, apoyando su mano sobre la que se le ofrecía y sosteniéndola.  
En el momento en que rozó su tacto con el del vikingo, su cuerpo se inundó de sentimientos que diferían por completo de los propios.

A pesar de poder sentir de manera exacta lo mismo que Zari, él no era capaz de estar en su cabeza ni de averiguar las causas.

Singto clavó su mirada en su propia mano sobre la contraria, la nostalgia que lo invadió tan repentinamente era extrañamente dolorosa. — *Extrañas algo.* —comentó en voz baja, para luego clavar su mirada en los hipnotizantes ojos heterocromos, azul como hielo y rojo vivo, e intentó atar algunos cabos. — *Esto... te hace acordar a algo que extrañas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?* —las punzadas provocaron que le diera un suave apretón de mano. — *Perdón por pensar que bromeabas. Sin duda, no tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando. Estás bastante sorprendido por lo que te he dicho, también.* —dejó escapar una breve risa, soltando finalmente la mano para comprobar cómo se desvanecían un poco los sentimientos ajenos, siendo casi un pequeño fantasma nostálgico que le provocaba pensar en su infancia.

..... 

Quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Singto, mirando a su mano que ya no contaba con el tacto de la otra la llevó hacia él, con la palma hacia arriba cerró lentamente los dedos, pensativo.  
Una pequeña arruga se dejó ver en el entrecejo de Zari, fruncía el rostro no por enfado, si no por confusión. Habrá sido pura suerte o Singto verdaderamente tenía la capacidad de saber qué sentía. De ser así, ¿cómo era posible esto?, ¿él podría hacer lo mismo? Un montón de dudas aparecían en su mente, amontonadas, desordenadas. Todas sin respuesta.

— *S-si…*— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —. *Has acertado, la verdad es que estoy impresionado.*

Se sentó ya mirando hacia delante, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y colocó sus dos manos alrededor de su cabeza haciendo que su espalda se incurvara.

— *Entonces, ¿puedo hacer lo mismo que tú?* —. Dijo casi en un susurro mientras giraba su cabeza haciendo contacto visual con su compañero por los huecos que dejaban las manos aún apoyadas en las mejillas, quizás él mismo estaba evitando que el moreno viera que se estaba ruborizando o simplemente este acto era algo habitual en él.

Seguramente sus hermanos no se lo creerían, pero Zari siempre se veía atraído por las cosas nuevas y rara vez cuestionaba o ponía algo en duda de lo que le contaban. No sabe por qué, pero esperaba que Singto le dijese que sí, que él sería capaz de hacer algo así. Con lo que esperó ansioso la respuesta.

...... 

Apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos que se colocaban en el banco, fue que observó algo metódico su reacción ante lo que parecía ser un nuevo mundo por completo para el vikingo. 

Con una sonrisa casi pegada a su rostro, ladeaba la cabeza, apreciando las arrugas que formaban el entrecejo del chico mientras parecía estar haciéndose un debate interno por lo presenciado. 

Singto mostró una sonrisa blanca de perfectos dientes al escuchar la afirmación y las palabras que esperaba como respuesta a su divagación. Después de tanto tiempo pudiendo saber a ciencia cierta los sentimientos ajenos, era de lo más normal que fuera fácil para el moreno identificarlos con solo observar los rostros, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido bastante observador y analítico. 

Su cuerpo estirado hacia atrás se apoyaba todavía sobre sus brazos, mirando por un momento su alrededor antes de volverse hacia el vikingo que ahora había adoptado una pose distinta, algo encorvado y sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. Las comisuras del moreno se extendieron al hacer contacto visual con el muchacho, incorporándose antes de responder la interrogante que se le había formulado. 

— *No lo mismo. Pero probablemente tengas algo en lo que eres muy bueno, hasta podrías tener un don fuera de lo usual.* —comentó, tomándose unos segundos para admirar las nubes en el cielo rosáceo, debido a los destellos del Sol que se escondía con lentitud. — *Las gracias no siempre son asombrosas o útiles.* —aclaró. — *Podrías tener una gracia que te permita hablar al revés. No tendría sentido, pero tampoco es que deban de tenerlo.* 

Algo dubitativo se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, rebuscando entre las posibilidades que podría reunir el vikingo para su gracia desconocida. — *¿No hay algo en lo que destaques por sobre los demás? Alguna habilidad, o algo así.* —le preguntó finalmente, observándolo con duda.

...... 

Ya descubierto su rostro y con las palmas juntas apoyadas en lo bajo de su barbilla, el joven de cabello gris dirigió su mirada hacia arriba como su contrario, mientras resoplaba pensando en la pregunta que le había planteado. ¿Era bueno en algo? Y de ser así, ¿en qué?

Era habilidoso grabando motivos con las gubias en el cuero, pero aún le quedaba mucho por aprender (aún se seguía cortando sin querer en las manos) y a decir verdad no llegaba al nivel de muchos otros artesanos de la zona, y por lo que el recuerda ninguno tenía los ojos de diferente color. No podía hablar al revés ni se le daba muy bien la cocina.

— *En realidad no destaco en muchas cosas…* — chasqueó la lengua para seguir —. *¿Cómo puedo descubrirlo? ¿Tengo que ir a algún sitio en especial?*

La luz de la ciudad aún dejaba ver un poco el cielo que oscurecía con el paso del tiempo. Pronto empezarían con los fuegos artificiales y el mismo se cubriría de luz y de color para después dar paso a un montón de nubes de pólvora movidas por el viento.

Por aquel tiempo el discurso ya habría dado a su fin, quería volver pero a la vez no podía aguantarse sin saber si realmente era cierto aquello que acababa de aprender. Pretendía mantenerlo oculto de su familia así que después de un rato se levantó mirando a Singto.

— *Hagamos una cosa, quedaremos detrás de la taberna de la plaza donde hay un pequeño patio abierto para averiguar cuál es mi gracia y a cambio...*— Dubitativo miró al suelo y continuó —. *La otra parte está a tu elección*.

.... 

Los orbes oscuros del moreno siguieron con curiosidad al mayor tras la interrogante, viendo cómo éste parecía estar teniendo un debate interno tratando de pensar en lo que se le había preguntado. 

Mantuvo su mirada sobre el muchacho de cabello gris hasta que el último pareció darse por vencido, resaltando que no destacaba en muchas cosas. Bueno, esa no era una difícil conclusión, hubiera sido sencillo darse cuenta por el simple hecho de que sería fuera de lo normal hacer algo de manera perfecta sin aprendizajes previos. E incluso si fuera una gracia similar a la que el moreno poseía, sería claramente evidente. 

Singto no sabía realmente mucho de las gracias ocultas, aquellas que no se podían comprobar de una forma física o cotidiana y eso solo lo hizo suspirar ante el siguiente cuestionamiento que el vikingo lo hizo. 

¿Había realmente algo o alguien a quien consultarle aquél tipo de cosas? Nunca había oído hablar de algo así. Normalmente las personas que nacen con gracias son detectadas y de manera automática llevados al rey cuando nacen, y no recuerda en absoluto mucho de aquellos tiempos en su niñez, solo parte de las lecciones que le daban para aprender a controlarlo de manera adecuada alrededor de sus 11 años, cuando ya tenía un pleno uso del razonamiento. Pero, ¿cómo ellos detectaban que aquélla era su gracia?

Había sido tal su ensimismamiento cuestionándose tales cosas que solo reaccionó cuando el chico a su lado se había levantado y le dirigía su mirada a él. Lo escuchó algo perdido aún en el hecho de que había un montón de cosas que desconocía sobre las gracias y no era hasta ahora que él se daba cuenta de ello. 

Se levantó de igual manera, asintiendo a la vez que elevaba las comisuras de sus labios hacia el vikingo. — *¿A cambio...? Lo voy a pensar. No es que realmente quiera algo en este momento, así que aprovecharé para ver qué se me ocurre hasta que logremos deducir cuál es tu gracia.* —aclaró. 

Humedeciendo sus labios acto seguido, como una pequeña manía del moreno, prosiguió hablando. — *Yo mañana tengo trabajo, pero usualmente me quedo libre antes de que caiga el Sol... a eso de las seis de la tarde. ¿Te parece bien que quedemos en ese lugar a ese horario?* —cuestionó, mirando de reojo hacia el tumulto de gente que esparcía metros más allá en la plaza. El discurso había finalizado y lo más probable es que coman y beban en lo que se preparaban los fuegos artificiales de todos los años. — *Escúchame, hay millones de posibilidades todavía para tu gracia. Creo que podría ser algo que jamás hayas hecho, alguna actividad fuera de lo normal en la que nunca hayas sentido interés. Así que prepararé una lista con algunas cosas que podemos probar. Será fácil darse cuenta de esta manera, pues serías excepcionalmente bueno en algo que nunca hayas hecho.* —explicó lo que haría hasta su próximo encuentro. — *¡Lo averiguaremos, te lo prometo!* —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

.... 

Escuchó atentamente lo que le decía su amigo, estudiaba sus palabras y al mismo tiempo ideaba algo que podrían probar para saber exactamente cuál era su gracia. Le alentaba el entusiasmo que aportaba el moreno, la confianza que le inspiraba no la había sentido con ninguna otra persona, esas buenas vibraciones hacían que Zari se atreviera a probar cosas que en otras circunstancias jamás se le habrían ocurrido probar, con lo que casi sin dudas aceptó.

— *Me parece bien* — dijo sonriente extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Singto, a sabiendas ya de lo que era capaz de hacer—. *Tú eres el experto, mañana en el lugar indicado a la hora propuesta*.

Tendría que trabajar un poco más para poder salir antes y no llegar tarde, pero merecería la pena. Le diría a uno de sus hermanos que le cubrieran para cerrar y hacer la cuenta de lo ganado con lo que tendría que compensarles con algo, pero este era la última de sus preocupaciones.

— *No quiero molestarte ni mucho menos, pero agradezco bastante tu interés, de verdad.* — dirigió su mirada al cielo — *parece que ya va siendo hora de que nos separemos amigo, deben de estar preocupados*.

Muy a su pesar la pequeña escapada acababa allí, se despidieron los dos jóvenes y se reunieron con sus respectivas familias para el culmen de la fiesta. El vikingo se reunió con su padre y sus hermanos lo cuales no parecían muy contentos con su fugaz desaparición.

— _¿Dónde te habías metido? Te hemos estado buscando_ — Preguntó Sven bastante cortante a su hermano que llegaba un poco fatigado.

— *He ido a estirar las piernas nada más* — contestó llevándose una mano a la nuca, donde llevaba una media luna que siempre se repasaba con la ayuda de una cuchilla.

Todos los vikingos se solían decorar la cabeza con tatuajes o dándole formas a la cabeza rasurando motivos de todos los temas. Era ya una tradición centenaria que llevaban a cabo en la familia desde que tenía uso de memoria, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué él llevaba la forma de media luna la cual apuntaba hacia abajo.

Estaba el muchacho ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras todas las personas de alrededor prestaban atención a los coloridos fuegos artificiales que tomaban gran parte del ya cielo nocturno. Pensaba en lo que acababa de descubrir y se comía la cabeza al ver cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes, nunca nadie le había preguntado acerca de sus ojos. Más tarde incluso llegaba a poner en duda todo aquello, pensando en si todo eso era una broma pesada, aunque Singto no tenía el más mínimo indicio de querer mentir o reírse de él.  
Fue cuando ya estaban todos los vikingos reunidos en la zona nórdica de la ciudad cuando su pequeño debate interno se vio interrumpido.

— _¿Qué te pasa muchacho? Llevas un rato distante desde el discurso_ —dijo su padre mientras se sentaba a su lado—. _Cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo_.

— *No te preocupes padre, es solo que no me encuentro muy bien* — mintió piadosamente, aunque se encontrara en perfecto estado de salud, no se le ocurría otra manera de evitar hablar pues su padre sabría que algo había cambiado en su hijo.

Las horas pasaron y la noche transcurrió con normalidad, le fue un poco más difícil conciliar el sueño con lo que se dio algunos paseos por casa, a ratos acariciaba a Torvi que dormía pacíficamente en una esquina de la habitación. Esa sensación de calidez le ayudaba en muchas ocasiones a pensar, sea cual fuere el problema.

El día en la fragua fue de lo más normal, con sus altos y sus bajos, los típicos clientes insatisfechos… el auriga que traía sus dos caballos para renovar las herraduras…los carniceros que llevaban los cuchillos a afilar… Casi en un santiamén pasó la mañana y la tarde, la hora pactada se veía cada vez más cerca y el muchacho no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante la idea de reencontrarse otra vez con Singto.

Recogió y limpió la fragua como alma que lleva el diablo, agarró su bolsa y en un exhalo se despidió de su padre el cual le pilló de improviso aquella despedida, aunque no dijo nada, o, mejor dicho, no le dio tiempo. El chico tomó rumbo con paso firme hacia el lugar pactado.


End file.
